1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling a remote User Interface (UI) screen represented on a remote UI device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting undefined control information while maintaining the predefined control information in controlling the remote UE screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies to improve home network technologies have been conducted by many industry standards organizations, such as, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), Home Audio-Video Interoperability (HAVi), and Universal Plug and Play (UPnP).
In home networks, Remote User Interface (RUI) technology may be used to allow one device to control the functions of other devices. Briefly, the RUI technology, which is based on a client-server architecture, enables an RUI client to fetch a UI(s) from an RUI server so that a user may control the RUI server through the UI that is on the RUI client.
In this RUI technology, in order for the third RUI device, which is capable of remotely controlling a remote UI device, to control the remote UI device or a remote UI screen represented in the remote UI device, a protocol and method for transmitting control information is required.